Osananajimi Melancholy
Osananajimi Melancholy is an original drama CD which was released on November 21, 2015 as a bonus for purchasing the January Issue of Sylph.http://sylph.dengeki.com/archives/5411 It features Hoshitani Yuta, Kuga Shu and Toraishi Izumi. Tracklisting # Drama CD Childhood Friend Melancholy ''(幼なじみメランコリー)'' : Plot School starts and Hoshitani has forgotten his maths textbook. He runs to Class B and yells out for Tsukigami and Kuga. As Tsukigami is doing cleaning duty, only Kuga is there. Hoshitani asks Kuga for his maths textbook, which he agrees to (but if it was Tsukigami who he was asking to, Tsukigami would not lend it to him as he loses things). However, Kuga realises that he doesn't have it because he lent it to someone yesterday - a person from Class C. Speaking of the devil, Toraishi walks in and greets Kuga, and Hoshitani learns that they are childhood friends. Hoshitani and Toraishi greet each other and quickly become friends. Kuga proceeds to ask Toraishi for his maths textbook back, but Toraishi doesn't seem to remember where he placed it. He thinks back to previous day's events, but can only remember the numerous places he went to with his date (much to the pure-hearted Hoshitani's shock). Toraishi ends up not remembering where he placed it and shrugs it off, saying it was "only a textbook." This doesn't go over well with Kuga and he becomes really angry that Toraishi misplaced his maths textbook but still wants to borrow another one. Hoshitani tries to tell Toraishi that Kuga is really angry but Toraishi tells him to not worry because as childhood friends, he knows that Kuga wouldn't fret over a lost textbook. However, Kuga tells Toraishi that someone who easily loses someone else's things isn't worthy of being his friend. With a scary face, he tells Toraishi to drop his carefree ways because the textbook Torashi lost was bought using his hard-earned money from his part-time jobs (delivering milk in the morning and newspaper at night). Toraishi is shocked, and Kuga apologises to Hoshitani for not giving him the textbook he needed. Kuga then leaves and Hoshitani asks Toraishi if it was really alright since he didn't apologise to Kuga. Toraishi doesn't sweat it and tells Hoshitani that Kuga will be fine the next day. ____________________________________________________________________ Two days pass and Kuga's attitude towards Toraishi has changed. Hoshitani notices that Kuga is being strangely stubborn about the matter. When school has finished, Toraishi strolls up to Kuga and asks if he is free to go somewhere and play. Kuga shuts him down, saying that he has work and tells Toraishi to go play with some other people. Toraishi teases Kuga for still being angry and proceeds to drag Hoshitani (by the arm) so they can play. Kuga grabs Hoshitani's other arm and warns him that Toraishi could spying on Team Otori for Team Hiragi. The two battle it out for Hoshitani, each pulling on his arms until Hoshitani shouts at them to stop. They do and Kuga tells Toraishi to go away, with Toraishi bitterly telling Kuga that he didn't know his childhood friend was such a cheap person. After Toraishi leaves, Kuga explains to Hoshitani that this is a good "medicine" for Toraishi so that he could learn to appreciate things. Hoshitani realises that Kuga is a very nice person. ___________________________________________________________________ Hoshitani arrives back in his dorm room and is hungry. He's about to go out and eat when he bumps into Toraishi talking on the phone (who says that he'll be there in 10 minutes). Hoshitani whispers "Oh! Is it a... date?" and Toraishi says no. Embarrassed, he discloses that it is for a job so that he could learn what it feels like to work and be able to replace the maths textbook he lost. Hoshitani becomes very happy and pats him on the back for being respectable. He asks if Toraishi is working in some kind of meat market but Toraishi laughs, saying that that would be a waste of his appearances. To Hoshitani's surprise, Toraishi reveals that he is working as a model for a newspaper. Hoshitani then reveals his relief for Toraishi making it up to Kuga because he's jealous of their closeness and wishes for Team Otori to become closer too. Toraishi is worried that Kuga won't stop being angry, but Hoshitani tells him that Kuga is probably saying "I'm sorry" in his heart. Toraishi is bewildered for a bit but realises that he's late for work and dashes off. ___________________________________________________________________ The next day, Hoshitani is very tired because he worried about Kuga and Toraishi all night and couldn't sleep. He spots Kuga and tells him about the exchange between him and Toraishi yesterday. Kuga asks why Hoshitani is telling him this, seeing as it has nothing to do with him. However, Kuga means well and tells Hoshitani to not worry. Toraishi then calls out to Kuga and the three of them walk onto the open school ground, with a strong ominous wind blowing. Hoshitani, being the middleman, gets increasing worried that the two are going to fight. Kuga apologises for dragging Hoshitani out, but Hoshitani explains that he feels better knowing what they are doing. Toraishi abruptly cuts into Hoshitani and Kuga's conversation and apologises whilst bowing down. He shows Kuga the maths textbook that he spent all yesterday looking for. He explains that he didn't realise the importance of apologising until he talked to Hoshitani. Toraishi says that he can't erase the fact that he lost the textbook and apologises again, telling Kuga to hit him. Hoshitani tries to stop Kuga from punching Toraishi but all he does is flick Toraishi forehead (which according to Hoshitani, looked like it hurt). Kuga forgives Toraishi and explains that he wasn't all that angry in the first place. He just wanted to trouble Toraishi for a little bit. Toraishi is shocked and argues about the textbook being the fruits of his labour, but Kuga explains that it was just something he received at the school opening ceremony. Toraishi is shocked and Hoshitani feels relieved that everything was just a dokkiri (a prank). Kuga teases Toraishi that he got to learn how much he meant to Toraishi, leaving the latter embarassed. Toraishi's phone then rings and it is a girl who he plans on taking on a date after school. Another girl calls and he tries to schedule her in as well. Hoshitani feels that Toraishi doesn't feel any guilt at all. Kuga agrees, and punches his childhood friend. Quotes * (Hoshitani to Class B)「おはよう！月皇！空閑！いる？！」- "Morning! Tsukigami! Kuga! Are you here?!" * (Toraishi to Hoshitani)「だれだ、お前？閑の知り合い？」- "Who are you? An acquaintance of Shu?" * (Kuga to Toraishi) 「教科書くらい？」- "Only a textbook?" * (Kuga to Toraishi) 「あの教科書は朝を牛乳配達、夜は新聞配達で、必死に働いて買ったもんだ。」- "That textbook was bought with the money I desperately earned from delivering milk in the morning and newspaper at night." * (Hoshitani to Kuga and Toraishi) 「ひっぱるな！！！」 - "Don't pull!!!" Gallery Torashi, Hoshitani, and Kuga.png|Art done by Hidou Ren (artist for Star-Myu manga) References Navigation Category:Drama CD